


Dating Dean Winchester Would Include

by sirenbarnes



Series: Spn Imagines/ Preferences [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Imagines, Reader-Insert, SPN Imagines, Smut, Supernatural Headcanons, spn headcanons, supernatural imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	Dating Dean Winchester Would Include

**_ϟ_** Going on hunts with him& Sam. 

  ** _ϟ_** Drinking with him. 

**ϟ** Dean making you laugh/smile. 

**_ϟ_** Both of you comforting each other after a rough hunt. 

**ϟ** Comforting him when he feels sad.

  ** _ϟ_** Showering Together.

**_ϟ_** Making love.

**_ϟ_** Him eating you out.

**_ϟ_** Deep conversations. 

**_ϟ_** A lot of making out. 

**_ϟ_** Roleplaying (?)

**_ϟ_**  You giving him blowjobs.

**_ϟ_** Passionate kisses.

**_ϟ_** Spooning.

**_ϟ_**   Snuggling into his side.

**ϟ** Buying him pie.

**ϟ** Dean playing with your hair.

**ϟ** Rubbing soothing circles on your body.

**ϟ** Being goofs. ~~  
~~

_**ϟ**  _Talking about having children.

**ϟ** Fighting the making up.

**ϟ** Him risking his life for.

_**ϟ**  _You risking your life for him. Which leads to fighting.

**ϟ** “I don’t need you to risk your life to save me.”

**ϟ** “What kind of boyfriend, would I be if I let you die? I would be a crappy one.”

**ϟ** “You’d be dead.”

**ϟ** “As long as you’re alive, I don’t really care if I die to save you, I love you y/n, so much.”

**ϟ** Make up sex.

**ϟ** Car sex.


End file.
